


You Spilled the Sauce

by ReeLeeV



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Basically, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Kind of ???, LMAO, Light Angst, M/M, One Shot, broke ass gays livin their lives, chaekkung, hyungkyun month
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 19:39:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14362227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReeLeeV/pseuds/ReeLeeV
Summary: After a long day of work, Changkyun and Hyungwon return to their crummy little apartment with takeout. However, as always, Hyungwon accidentally makes a mess of their desert.





	You Spilled the Sauce

Changkyun sticks his phone in between his teeth, struggling to get to his keys with his hands weighed down by plastic bags full of takeout food. However, a familiar lanky arm wraps around his waist, pushing a dingy silver key into the lock and twisting it. Changkyun smiles back at his boyfriend around the electric device in his mouth, and Hyungwon can’t help but chuckle fondly as he pushes the door open. He presses a kiss to the younger’s temple before reaching up to remove the phone from his dongsaeng’s pearly whites, allowing Changkyun to enter their home first.

The younger hurriedly takes off his shoes and leaves them in the middle of the entryway, too hungry to be bothered with putting them into the shoe rack properly. Hyungwon doesn’t even attempt at putting them in their place. He only kicks them out of the way before stepping out of his own shoes, leaving them outside of the shoe rack, as well. He shuffles after the underground rapper, smiling softly as he watches him scurry to their kitchen to get disposable chopsticks.

He returns after only a moment later. Changkyun sits down cross-legged in between the couch and the coffee table, where he’d quickly set down all the bags upon entering their home. Hyungwon moves to sit beside him, the grimy floorboards most likely staining his brand new socks as he slides his feet across. He does his best to not look around at this hole-in-the-wall apartment he and Changkyun can barely afford between them, shame at his inability to support himself and his boyfriend filling him.

 

They’d been dating for too many years to count now, having begun their relationship back in high school. Changkyun had been by Hyungwon’s side through all those late nights spent studying for the bar exam, and Hyungwon had always been there to help the rapper with whatever he needed when it came to his songs. He’d gone to whatever underground battles he could, being the loudest voice cheering for the younger in whatever warehouses they were in.

For all that support, Hyungwon had always sworn to be able to provide for the younger. He’d always said that as soon as he was done with school and built up his practice, he’d be able to give Changkyun everything he’d ever need or want.

 

However, it’s taking him a bit longer than he’d expected to do so. Turns out his desire to fight for justice no matter the payout isn’t exactly what’ll help him pay the bills, unlike what the movies always told him.

Changkyun’s never complained once, though. He merely continues to be the perfect boyfriend he’s always been, helping out with household funds by working two part-time jobs, the most he can do without a high school diploma.

Of course, this doesn’t serve to alleviate any of Hyungwon’s guilt.

“Hyung,” Changkyun says, shaking the older by his shoulder. Hyungwon glances over, shaking himself from his thoughts. Changkyun seems to have finished unpacking the food. Galbi-jim, dumplings, kimchi, rice, and soup cover every inch of their small coffee table. They’d splurged a bit when getting this, letting their grumbling stomachs do the ordering for them instead of their brains. They’d consoled themselves with the fact that they deserve a treat every once in a while, and that they hadn’t ordered enough to completely blow their budget, so really it was okay.

Hyungwon smiles gratefully at the younger, picking up the chopsticks Changkyun had gotten for him and snapping them apart.

 

The two eat quietly, as they always do. It’s things like this that remind Hyungwon just why he’d fallen in love with Changkyun in the first place. The silence is comfortable and familiar, always has been. They’re able to do things quietly, without unnecessary chitchat, and Hyungwon couldn’t be more grateful for such a fact on days like today, which has been so long and grueling that Hyungwon can barely muster the energy to lift his chopsticks.

Hyungwon listlessly pushes a takeout bowl forward, out of his way, so he can reach one of the side dishes.

A small _thunk_ echoes in the quiet room, and Hyungwon slowly glances over at Changkyun for an explanation. The younger, however, is staring at him as if Hyungwon’s just told him they can’t ever get a puppy like Changkyun’s been wanting. Heartbreak shines in his eyes, and his lips are parted in a large ‘oh’.

Changkyun quickly looks away and leans down, peering from underneath the table to see the other side. He stands, huffing out an annoyed breath.

“You spilled it,” Changkyun tells him, pouting slightly. He goes to the kitchen and returns a second later with a roll of paper towels. Hyungwon blinks slowly, looking around the top of the table to figure out what exactly it is he’d supposedly spilled. “I just want to eat, but no. Now I’ve got to clean up after you… again,” Changkyun nags at him, his voice subdued with annoyance.

Hyungwon chuckles fondly, shaking his head despite the younger’s complaints. Changkyun pauses in wiping up the floor, chocolate sauce dripping from the wad of paper towels in his hand. His pout only grows at seeing Hyungwon’s small grin.

“It’s not funny, hyung,” he complains. “I was really looking forward to those churros, and now we don’t even have sauce to dip them in!”

“Aiish, Kkungie,” Hyungwon sighs, though there’s nothing but affection in his tone. “I’m sorry, okay? It was an accident. I’ll buy you a whole bottle of chocolate sauce next time I go to the store, if that’ll make up for it.” He stretches his leg out, prodding Changkyun’s knee with his big toe. Changkyun’s shoulders relax instantly at the touch, and he meets Hyungwon’s eyes with a softening gaze.

They share a small smile, the warmth of adoration filling Hyungwon’s heart as he thinks of how lucky he is to have Changkyun in his life, no matter how shitty their apartment is and how broke they are all the time. Changkyun’s with him, forever, and that’s all that matters.

**Author's Note:**

> My submission for the 'domestic' prompt for Hyungkyun month!! 
> 
> Comments and Kudos are always appreciated~! ^^ Find me on Twitter @ReeLeeV1 and Tumblr @reeleev.tumblr.com <333


End file.
